The Newspaper
by Fae51
Summary: Three of them see the headline. Two of them believe, one believes reluctantly, one believes with no persuasion. One doesn't believe at all, doesn't believe for a second.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related.**_

_**Summary: Three of them see the headline, two of them believe, one believes reluctantly, one believes with no persuasion. One doesn't believe at all, doesn't believe for a second.**_

_Black In Azkaban_

_Sirius Black, 21, has been pressed with charges of murder and sent to Azkaban. Black had murdered 13 people (12 Muggles and 1 wizard) with a single curse, including own friend Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew, also 21, decided to track down old friend to send him to Azkaban, but Black was waiting for him. He didn't kill Peter, he brutally demolished him. The only thing left of the little hero was his finger. He managed to stall Black by dueling for the Aurors to arrive in time. Black has been sent to Azkaban right when the Aurors got there; no doubt that he did it._

_"He's mad," says Cornelius Fudge about Sirius Black. "We got there and he was laughing like a lunatic, took him to Azkaban straight away. We have evidence that Black was Lord Voldemort's right-hand man. "_

_People that knew Black are astounded when they hear the news, but admit he was always a good actor._

_By Rita Skeeter_

* * *

"Narcissa!" yelled Lucius Malfoy, reading the Daily Prophet, sipping his tea. "Narcissa!"

"Yeah?" asked Narcissa Malfoy, coming in and sitting at the table with her husband.

"Your cousin, Sirius, has been sent to Azkaban," said Lucius.

Narcissa looked flabbergasted, "For what?"

"Murder, being a Death Eater," said Lucius.

"He was a Death Eater?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't know, the Dark Lord never let us know the names of other Death Eaters," replied Lucius.

"Who did he murder?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius scanned the newspaper, "12 Muggles and 1 wizard."

Narcissa smiled a bit, "Never would have guessed the little Blood-traitor would've seen the right path."

"Well, he did have a knack for surprising people," replied Lucius.

* * *

"Ted!" cried Andromeda Tonks, "Ted!"

"What happened, is there a Death Eater?" asked Ted Tonks worried, wand out. "Are you okay?"

"You remember my cousin Sirius, right?" asked Andromeda.

"The black haired boy that often told jokes and hated the rest of the family?" asked Ted.

"That's the one," answered Andromeda. "What if I told you he was arrested?"

"For what?" asked Ted astonished.

"Murder of 12 Muggles and a former friend and being You-Know-Who's right hand man," replied Andromeda.

"No way would that kid have done that," said Ted.

"I know," replied Andromeda, "But he's in Azkaban for it."'

"They wouldn't have sent him to Azkaban if he didn't do it," said Ted.

"I know," retorted Andromeda, she put her head in her hands. "Maybe if I had just spent more time with him, then maybe I could've helped him."

"It's not your fault," said Ted. "That's kid's stubborn, it wouldn't have changed a thing."

"But still, Sirius, my little cousin Siri, a Death Eater? What has the world come to?"

* * *

"Rod!" yelled Bellatrix Lestrange. "Rodolphus!"

"Yeah?" asked Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Remember Siri?" she asked.

"How could I forgot that Mudblood-lover?" spat Rodolphus.

"They apparently think he was a Death Eater!" replied Bellatrix. They both laughed so hard Bellatrix even fell off of her dining room chair.

"Him…a …Death…Eater!" cried Rodolphus through his laughs.

"And they think he betrayed that Blood-traitor Potter and his Mudblood wife for the Dark Lord!" cackled Bellatrix. The two busted into another round of maniacal laughter.

"The Ministry is stupid and gullible!" cried Rodolphus.

Bellatrix looked at her newspaper again and she shut up, "They think he was the Dark Lord's right hand man, too."

This time, Rodolphus looked outraged, "What!"

"That should be me; he could've never been something as brilliant as the Dark Lord's right hand man. I'm his most loyal servant!" shrieked Bellatrix; she looked at Rodolphus, daring him to argue.

"Relax," replied Rodolphus, "They're just a bunch of Mudblood lovers and Ministry idiots, who cares what they think."

That stupid newspaper!


End file.
